Robin's Coat
by Arauru
Summary: An unlikely companionship between Robin and Samus leads to an unusual disagreement. [Relationship depending on perception.]


To his dismay- and her joy- the smash run of the day had been a test of swiftness, and without wondering why, Robin had, yet again, been the furthest behind of the group.

Despite speed boosts given in the pre-match, which Samus herself found she barely needed – in her zero suit, she was already among the fastest of all of the brethren- he still had had difficulty in keeping in eyesight of the other racers. Diddy Kong had come third, and even his speed was not considerably notable. But Samus had watched the white haired mage stumble towards the finish with his coat blowing about his legs; one heavy tome and a blunted sword swinging with his arm back and forth as he hauled himself closer, closer, and she thought had he fallen over his long jacket she might be mourning his death from the imminent sword through his chest. She had winced at that thought.

He was foolish- educated, maybe, and she had heard of many stories of his valor at home that belied the man she had cautiously befriended over the months; he who stubbornly refused to improve his fighting abilities, and she began to wonder whether he had not noticed his own weakness yet.

Samus started up the long flight up the stairways to her dorm room, tucked neatly in the upper corner of the manor where the view was vast and the company less so, not feeling in any mood to converse with the other smashers post-dinner. The woman had something- someone, on her mind, and she had a good hunch on knowing where she would find him.

Even after the long day of battling he still adourned the mysterious coat- like a veil of darkness, shrouded by the night sky under his heavy purple coat as she found him tucked comfortably on her balcony chair and gazing up at the night sky. Ignoring that he had welcomed himself into her dormitory room once again, the fighter leaned against the wall and rolled an aching shoulder as she wondered where to start. Samus was never that good when it came to beating around the bush.

"You know…" The woman began, breaking the silence and almost regretting losing it's comfort as Robin awkwardly craned his neck in her direction to signify his acknowledgement of her. His eyes, however, remained glued to the sky.

"You would be able to manoeuvre a lot easier if you rid yourself of a couple layers. The coat, for a start." When he did not respond to her through anything other than a light snort, she continued, "It is bulky, and it slows you down. No wonder you came in last today, again."

"Mm..."

"It offers you no protection from attacks, and even in bad weather you would still get soaked." She tilted her head towards him condescendingly, "And the material does not look that comfortable, so why?"

"Does my coat bother you so much, Samus?" He looked at her now, playfully, and questioning, and she averted her eyes as his met hers.

"It does when I see a clear disadvantage. Your sword arm is improving, and your tomes are useful, but you lack in agility."

"What I lack in agility I make up for in tactics and strength."

"And as will I, when equipped with my power suit. Speed is made up for in power. The difference between us is that I will play my armour to my advantage, and yet I fail to see any advantage in yours."

Robin rolled his eyes and sat upright, and he began to shrug the coat off of his shoulders as his friend rattled off the possibilities of alternative gear that would better suit his stature. He smiled weakly at her reprimands, feeling much like he was a child being scolded, though he could not remember a time in his past were this had happened. The man raised himself from the chair as Samus halted her coat bashing to take a look in his direction.

"First of all," he jumped into the one sided conversation before she had a chance to raise up another argument. "I think it's a nice coat. It is purple, and purple is mysterious, don't you think?" He chuckled as she muttered 'what kind of argument…' "I have become quite famous for my coat! …though I could not tell you where I got it.

But what I can tell you," he went on, "Is that it has been with me through dozens- perhaps hundreds, of battles, and to me it is my strongest defence. As I.." He shrugged the coat off completely now, and Samus was mildly surprised to see him for the first time without it, "I would not have gotten to where I am today without this coat."

He was as lean as she had figured, but the tone of his arms she had not considered. From wielding the sword, the fighter supposed. But she was curious about his statement, and opened her mouth to raise question when he stepped around her and to her confusion, draped the heavy material around her shoulders. It was warm, and the material more comfortable than she had supposed.

"What do you mean you would not have gotten here without it?" She raised a brow as she queried. The shorter male gestured for her to poke her arm through the arm of the coat. It slipped in with ease; the coat was large, and Samus felt like a child wearing the cloth of an adult. He smiled at her in approval, and tugged the other arm up to dress her fully. Her other arm found its way into the oversized sleeves, and Samus found herself enjoying the warmth it brought. She had not noticed the cool breeze until she spied it raising goose bumps on her now coat-less companion.

"You told me once about your dark past." Robin said, turning to her front and beginning to fasten the laces that held the coat to her engulfed frame. It had been enough for him to have put it on her to begin with, and Samus would have pushed him away for invading her space further had it not been for her curiousity over him.

"I remember your story about the old bird," Robin continued, "and the valuable lessons he taught you.

"I recall your story about going to Zebes," She had almost forgotten she spoke of it; it was rare chance for her to loosen her tongue over this story. But she had to Robin. "And how you wore your power suit for your protection in the harsh climates. You had no choice; everything was new to you, the race strange though welcoming, and it brought you comfort in the strength it gave you." He rubbed his hand gently up the sleeve of his jacket, feeling it's comforting texture, barely registering her twitch under his touch amidst his musing, "You wear it even now, even where you are safe. It has been upgraded, but it is what it is and you would not fight in what you were not comfortable in."

"I do not remember a time when I was not wearing this coat. Ever since I woke in the field that day, I…

Well, that is why I like to wear my coat. It may not seem like it helps me in any way, but it does. It really does."

"Even if I can not run very fast in it." Robin looked sheepish as he concluded, now, the dark mood that had clouded over the pair fading as he lifted his hand away and took a step back to smile and eye her down. "Well, you might hate my coat but I think it looks pretty great on you."

Samus couldn't help but smiling back at that, but it soon turned to a grimace when she turned, and bent, and stretched, to get a feel of the coat that was burying her. "Your story was touching but I still do not like your coat. I might fall asleep in it to give it better use."

"Ha! Then might I battle in your power suit? Who knows, it may help me a great deal more!" The two filled the balcony with laughter and content, and Samus warmly thought she may have more in common with Robin than he previously suggested. "Now, get this damn tent off of me already, you've got sprint training to do first thing tomorrow and you are taking the coat with you!"


End file.
